Yours for a Long Time
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Bobby's in trouble... again. And Jubilee's always there to get him out of trouble. I couldn't really think of a better title! Sorry, guys! Rated T for minimal language just to be safe. JUBBY


Sorry, as said before, I couldn't think of a better title! Anyway, R n' R - read and review or rest and relaxation, take your pick ;)

Disclaimer: My dad owns X-Men, not me... YEAH RIGHT! Pshaw.

* * *

Yours for a Long Time

* * *

Bobby tore through the hallways of the Xavier mansion as if a wild animal was after him – which, in a manner of speaking, was true. An enraged and soaking wet Wolverine was chasing after him, claws unsheathed.

It had been a brilliant prank, ingenious, really. Bobby had rigged the doorway of the kitchen so that when it was opened, a bucket of freezing cold water and ice would dump on the victim. The intended victim had been Kurt, but said blue mutant had simply bamfed out of the room, leaving Logan, who had been looking for a beer. Finding none present, seeing as it was indeed a school filled with teenagers, he settled, disgruntled, for a simple soda. Leaving the kitchen had been a moment worth filming, his face contorting into a strange variety of emotions, before morphing into outrage.

Torn between laughing and screaming like a little girl, the infamous prankster focused on finding his partner in crime, Jubilee. He could always count on her get him out of scrapes like this, particularly when they – purposefully or inadvertently – involved Wolverine.

Running at a speed that would make Pietro proud, he dashed to her room, the common room, the library, and everywhere in between, avoiding the kitchen, of course. Finally spotting her sitting in a window seat on the second floor, he sprinted down the hall, even more desperate than before as their fearsome trainer yelled his name in fury.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow, lazily removing her large headphones as he approached. She knew they only had moments before Logan caught up, but she was gonna make the most of it, torturing her best friend in the cruelest way possible.

"Jubes… you gotta… help… me," Bobby panted. "Wolverine is… serious…ly ticked off.

"No shit, Sherlock," Jubilee said, rolling her eyes.

"So come on, we gotta do something, or I'm gonna get grounded until the end of the century!" Bobby pleaded.

"Nope," Jubilee picked at her nails. "Correction: _you_ gotta do something."

"Jubes!" Bobby hissed. They could hear Wolverine's stomping getting louder. Shooting her a panicked looked, he thought fast. "Well, you'd probably get punished, too, by association."

Jubilee narrowed her eyes at the triumphant boy. "Fine," she consented. A smirk spread across her face as she grabbed his hand, pulling him down onto the seat, simultaneously standing up and sitting on him. She wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her lips to his just as Logan entered the hallway.

Jubilee slid her hand up Bobby's arm, taking note of his muscles, finally bringing to cup his face, very aware of Wolverine glaring at them suspiciously. Bobby, finally catching on, tightened his arms around her slim figure, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Growling, and a _snikt_ as Logan sheathed his claws, muttering, "If it were any other time, Bub...." He left his threat unfinished.

But neither of the troublemaking mutants was paying attention, and the kiss didn't end with Logan's departure. Jubilee pressed up against Bobby, and he ran his tongue over her lips. As much as she wanted to continue this kiss, Jubilee ended it, reluctantly pulling away.

Bobby, bewildered, stared at his best friend incredulously. She bit her lip, standing up with a small sad smile.

"Later," she said softly, already starting to mourn the friendship she had just ruined. She turned away and started walking down the hall. She was halfway to her room when a hand on hers stopped her. She looked over her shoulder to see Bobby, whose expression was unreadable.

"You didn't even give me a chance to say 'thank you'," he grinned. He spun her around and pulled her close to him. Their faces mere inches away, he breathed, "Because only you would bother to save my ass and leave me handing like that and be so classy about it."

Jubilee placed her hands on Bobby's chest to push him away, smirking, but he captured her lips before she could pull away. It was short and sweet, but it conveyed unspoken emotion.

"Jubilee," Bobby asked, resisting the urge to forget words and kiss her again. "Will you be my girl?"

Jubilee kissed him softly in response. "I've been yours for a long time now, Drake," she said, and their lips met for the fourth time that day, but it was like it for the first time.

* * *

Love, love, love makes the world go round! XD

- JJB


End file.
